Samus and BatmanPart 1
by thedarkknightreturns
Summary: Slightly updated. I finally found out the REAL name of Samus's father. The World's Greatest Detective and the Hunter unite to fight the Space Pirates. Yes, parts 2 and 3 are already out.


Samus and Batman:Part 1

An orange starfighter streaked across the vast gulf of space. This was no ordinary starfighter, though. It was a Rank 5 gunship, the highest rank in the galaxy. This ship had been built by the finest mechanics of the Galactic Federation. Of course, it had been modified by its pilot. A lot. It had a Class 4.0 hyperdrive, the fastest available. It was also outfitted with two blaster cannons, which could damage even the most strongest of ships. The hyperdrive could go 80 times the speed of light. The ship had a messaging device, which could send messages across an entire galaxy, no problem at all. Finally, the ship was owned by the most accomplished, most powerful bounty hunter in the galaxy, Samus Aran.

_Samus was walking down the stairs of her home on K2-L. It was the dead of night, but she knew that her father and mother were still awake. They normally stayed up very late. She found them in the kitchen. "What's wrong, honey? Did you have another nightmare?", her father said. "Yes, daddy.", she said. "What did you dream about, dear?", her mother said. "Space Pirates. I dreamed that they came here and got me.", Samus said with a shudder. Her father surveyed his 3-year-old daughter, and reassured her with a comforting hug. "Don't worry, honey. They would never come here. You're safe with us", he said. Just then, the video phone installed in the wall came to life. A man Samus didn't recognize appeared on the screen. "Rod, Space Pirates are landing on our planet!", the man said. "I thought they were stopped on Zebes.", Samus's father said. "Well, they weren't! Watch out for them, and be careful!", he said, right before the screen went blank. A look of horror came over Rod's face. "Honey, take Samus to the crawlspace underneath. Go!" He lifted a latch underneath his feet, which revealed a space underneath that was just big enough for two people. "I don't want to leave you!", his wife said. "No! Our daughter needs you!", he said. By now, Samus was extremely frightened. "Mommy, what's happening?!", Samus said. She began to cry. "It's nothing, honey. It'll be all right." Above them, Samus's father grabbed a blaster pistol and a vibrosword that was hidden in a cupboard. Suddenly, a swarm of Space Pirates charged through the doorway. He fired the blaster wildly at them. He managed to get in a headshot at one of the Pirates, who dropped down dead. However, he only had time to kill one Pirate, as the rest of them rushed him. They knocked the blade and pistol from his hand, and the leader grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Well, well, well, if it isn't old Rodney 'Charger' Aran. We've been raiding this entire colony, looking for you. I'll bet you thought you were tough, way back when you were helping the Federation hunt us down. It's because of you that one of our strongest bases was destroyed. And now, we're going to take your life for it. Unless, of course, you're willing to sacrifice your family instead of your own life.", he said. Rod spat on the Space Pirate leader's face. "Fool.", the Pirate leader said, wiping the spit off his face. "I will take great pleasure in killing you, you filthy human.", the leader said, with venom in his words. He drew a blaster rifle from the holster on his side, and pointed it right between Rod's eyes. "You may kill me, but you will never stop the Federation from hunting you monstrosities down.", Rod said defiantly. "Goodbye.", the leader said. Down in the crawlspace, Samus and her mother heard the unmistakable sound of a blaster being fired. They heard a body hit the floor. "Samus, hide in the hidden compartment down here. Hurry!", her mother said. "But mommy, I don't want to lose you too!", Samus whispered, tears streaming from her blue eyes. "You won't lose us, Samus, because we'll always be with you. In here.", she said as she put her hand over Samus's heart. "Now go!", her mother said. Reluctantly, Samus crawled to the end of the short tunnel and opened the small latch at the end. It was just big enough for her to fit in. She swung the door shut behind her. On the surface, the pirate leader noticed a square-shaped line in the floor. "Look, boys, we've found ourselves a little crawlspace. I guess Rodney was trying to save his sweet old wife! Let's kill her too!", the pirate leader shouted at his squadron eagerly. He opened the crawlspace door. It revealed a woman, covered in dust, staring up at them with terrified eyes. "Well, hello, there, my sweet.", he said. She cringed at the sight of the barrel of his blaster rifle, pointed point-black at her. He grabbed her by her neck and swung her up and out of the crawlspace. He made her kneel before him. "I'll make it quick and painless, just because I'm in a good mood", he said with false kindness. He pulled the trigger. Samus's mother didn't even have time to flinch. She fell to the ground without a sound. She lay motionless on the floor. "What about Rod's daughter?", one of the Space Pirates said. "She doesn't matter.", the leader said. "We accomplished what we set out to do. Besides, even if she is around here, she's all alone with no way to get off this planet." "Wait until we tell Ridley", the leader said. 'He will be very pleased with us." Samus heard footsteps leading out of the house. She waited there very quietly for the next three hours, not daring to move. Finally, she got up the courage to get out of her hiding spot and out of the crawlspace. What she saw made fresh tears flow from her eyes. There was her mother and father, Rod and Virginia Aran, both lying there with two smoking holes in them. Her father had one in between his eyes, and her mother had one in her stomach. Samus saw her mother slowly turn her head towards her. "Come here.", she whispered faintly. Samus slowly walked toward her. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, honey. Me and your father are both sorry. I know that you will miss us. I'll miss you, too. I have to say goodbye now. Take care, dear. I love you..." Her mother's eyes closed for the last time, the life gone from her body. Samus stood there for the next 6 hours, tears constantly pouring from her eyes, until finally, she cried herself to sleep. _

Samus woke up abruptly. She had just had another nightmare about her parents' deaths. This had been happening quite often during the past few days. She got up and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked outside the window of the cockpit of her ship. She could see all the stars, lightyears away. At the moment, her ship was on autopilot. It had been that way for the last 10 hours. Samus had just successfully completed a mission on planet Zebes. In her mission, she had destroyed the Space Pirates' 3 strongest leaders, Kraid,a large crocodile-like reptile, Ridley, an enormous dragon, and Mother Brain, a massive brain which controlled the entire base. The Space Pirates, once they found out that she had destroyed their strongest base, would be hunting her down. Of course, she wasn't going to let them do that. _She_ would be the one hunting _them_. Samus got out of her bed and went to the back of her ship, which had a mirror. She looked into the mirror and studied her appearance.She had taken her Power Suit armor off after the mission was over. She was now wearing the Zero Suit, a blue, skintight suit which covered her completely except for her neck and head. She was lushly beautiful. She had a slim figure, blue eyes,a soft face, and long blond hair. She was about 6 feet 1 inch tall. Her skin had been lightly tanned from Zebes' sun. It had been 15 years since her parents had died, and now she was a 20 year old woman. Many men found her attractive, which was why she didn't like going in cities on the populated worlds. She was always being whistled at and flirted with, and that annoyed her. She had been considering getting a boyfriend, but none of the men she had met so far had really interested her. She had only one real friend, named Armstrong Houston. Even then, though, for some reason she wasn't really interested in him either. Besides, right now, he was on a mission in another galaxy altogether, and he wouldn't be returning for a while. Just then, her ship's computer began to beep repeatedly. She went to the cockpit of her ship and switched the autopilot to manual. The computer was beeping because the ship was nearing the planet Corland, which was the central planet of the galaxy. It was here that the Galactic Federation had decided to put its main base. Samus had been told that after she had completed her mission on Zebes, she was to return to Corland and report to her supervisor, Adam Malkovich. Soon, her ship was orbiting around the planet. It descended down into the planet's atmosphere, and eventually, a large city was revealed. The ship flew across the city towards the tallest building, the Galactic Federation office tower. Samus's ship settled down onto a landing pad. She shut off the engines and opened the hatch on the roof, and climbed outside. She went into the building. Inside, there were many people pacing about, all attending to their own affairs and paperwork. As they walked by her, many of them greeted her with a quick hello. Everyone in this office knew her by name, and knew that she was the Federation's best hunter. She made her way to one of the elevators, and pressed the button that would direct her to Level 3G, which was where Adam's office was. When the elevator travelled to the third floor, it opened to a large private office. Adam was there at his computer, typing up a report that would confirm to the Federation's president that Samus had completed her mission. "Hello there, Lady.", Adam said. The word "Lady" was a name that Adam would always refer to Samus as. At first she was offended at it, but it was Adam's way of showing her respect. "Well, I'm back.", Samus said. "How did it go? Did you destroy Mother Brain?", Adam asked. "Yes, I have, but you do know that now every Space Pirate around is going to try to kill me.", Samus said. "That's all right. I'm sure you can take them. Now, to business. The Federation has been working on a new project that would have the Space Pirates running scared. This project's purpose is to make an army of super soldiers that never need to eat, sleep, or rest. Without their leaders to guide them, the Space Pirates would be literally wiped out by our army. Unfortunately, when one of our space freighters was carrying the prototype to this planet, it was intercepted and taken over by Space Pirates. Now, the Pirates have fled to a planet on the Outer Rim. This planet is called 'Earth'. Have you ever heard of it?", Adam asked. "Of course. I've never actually set foot on the planet, though. Which Sector is it in?", said Samus. "It's along the Grevian Space Route. It's near the Zeta Reticuli system, which is approximately 4 light years away from Earth. It's fairly easy to find. Its system has an intermediate star, colored yellow. Earth is the only planet in that star system that supports life.", said Adam. "So, my mission is to find that prototype?", asked Samus. "Of course. And wipe out any Space Pirate resistance. Lastly, I have to give you a warning. The humans on that planet have never seen the likes of us before, and they are quick to attack anything that is unfamiliar to them. So, keep it quiet. Also, the country that the Space Pirates landed in is called 'America', which is in the planet's mid-western hemisphere. There is a city there named 'Gotham City', which is where the ship landed. It's in the outskirts. So get to it, Lady.", Adam said. As Samus walked back toward the elevator doors, Adam spoke up. "Oh, and Lady?" "Yes?" "Good luck."

It was nighttime in Gotham City. In a dark alleyway on the street known as "Crime Alley", a gang was beating up a short old man with glasses. He was on the ground, begging for mercy. "Please, I don't have much money.", the old man said. "Hey, that's all right. We don't need much anyway.", the gangleader said. "Now, are you gonna give us your wallet or do I have to remove it _surgically_?", he said, as he held a switchblade close to the man's wrist. "No, please, don't. I'm begging you.", the old man said. "Have it your way, then.", the gangleader said. Right when he was about to kill the man, something flew through the air and stuck in the gangleader's hand. "Aaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!", he yelled in pain. Something was stuck in his right hand. It was a piece of metal that was shaped like a bat. Just then, a dark form jumped out from the shadows at him and his gang. It looked like a giant bat. Only it wasn't. This was Batman. There was 6 members in the gang, including the leader. Batman knocked out one with a karate chop on the side of the neck. Two were in front of him and the other three were in front. Three of them had guns, and the rest had knives. Batman threw a Batarang at two of the gangster's necks. It stuck in them. This caused them to faint. There was three left. Batman dodged the bullet shots and kicked one of them in the face and simultaneously punched the second and tripped the third. Only the gang leader was left conscious. He was shaking with fear as Batman spoke to him in a voice as cold as ice. "You have two choices.", Batman said. "You can either go to jail, or I make it so that your body won't work right for a long time." The gangleader was too scared to answer. "Jail it is. Be thankful that I didn't decide the other option.", Batman said. He turned to the old man. "Do you know where Leslie Thompkin's free clinic is?", asked Batman. "Y-yes.", said the old man. He was afraid of Batman as much as he was of the gang. "Go there and get help.", said Batman. Two hours later, the police found the gang, tied up and unconscious.

Back at Wayne Manor, in the Batcave, Bruce Wayne removed his Batsuit and changed into regular clothes. He headed to the elevator that would take him up to the manor. Once he reached the main floor, he saw his butler, Alfred, present him with a saucer and a cup of tea. "Your herbal tea, Master Bruce.", Alfred said as he handed the tea to him. "Thanks, Alfred.", Bruce said. He drained the tea in three seconds, even though it was steaming hot. "That can't be healthy, sir.", said Alfred. "I'm used to it, Alfred.", Bruce said. "I've got to get some shut-eye. Oh, Alfred, tell the mayor that I won't be able to make it to the charity dinner tomorrow night. I've got a cold.", said Bruce. "But sir, you're fine.", Alfred said. "I know, but I'm busy tomorrow night again.", said Bruce. "Not again, Master Bruce. What is everyone going to think when socialite Bruce Wayne is always absent and Batman is ever more present?", Alfred said. "Just tomorrow night, Alfred, than I'll take one or two days off.", Bruce assured him. "Very well, sir.", said Alfred.

Samus had been searching all night for the Space Pirates, with no luck. Worse, it was the beginning of summer on this planet and the coolant system in Samus's suit had been malfunctioning. So Samus returned to her ship, which was hidden in a large forest. Samus was so hot and sweaty that it felt so relieving when she removed her armor. She went to the very back of her ship, grabbed a towel, and walked toward the ship's built-in shower.

The next night, Bruce was in the Batcave, surveying a map of the city on his billion-dollar computer. It was more than just a map, however. It kept track of where every person and every vehicle was at all times, so that he could know when something was happening in the city. At this moment, Bruce was clad almost fully in the Batsuit, except for his mask. Suddenly, a red blip was shown coming in on the outskirts of the city, near Gotham's forest. Bruce found this odd, because it certainly wasn't any car or bus. _This could be something dangerous,_ Bruce thought. He put on his black titanium/ graphite mask, and headed towards the Batmobile.

Samus felt so refreshed. Her shower had done her good. Now she had flown her ship closer to Gotham, but she was still in the forest. She had put her armor back on, and the coolant system was now working fine. Just as she was about to begin searching for the Space Pirates again, she saw a black vehicle on four wheels crash through the foliage and stop 30 feet from her ship. One of the doors on the vehicle slid open, and a figure stepped out. This entity was about 3 inches taller than she was, and it was clad completely in black armor. Samus was sure that this was a man. The man also had on a mask, which was armored as well. The mask had two pointed ears on it. The man's mouth and eyes were visible, but that was all. Samus activated her helmet's scan visor. As she scanned this man, the visor estimated his power level as extremely high. Samus didn't know why this man was here, but she was going to find out. She pointed her arm cannon at the man and charged up her Power Beam.

Batman wondered whether this armored entity was a person in a suit, a robot, an alien, or some sort of cyborg. He was going to try to talk to it when it pointed some sort of blaster cannon at him and charged up power. Batman couldn't just stand there. He had to act. Just as the robot fired at him, he grappled to the top of a tree, swung around it, and kicked the robot in the back. The robot went down, but Batman knew that it wasn't going to stay there. He grabbed it by the arms, wrenched it upward, and threw it into a tree.

Samus crashed into a tree. This man was strong. She switched her beam from the Power Beam to the Wave Beam, which was electric. She charged it up and fired full force at her enemy. It hit him in the chest, but he barely seemed to be hurt at all. His suit must have had rubber on the inside of it, which would have nullified the effects of her beam. The man tried to kick her in the chest, but she dodged the blow and hit him with a punch in the jaw. The man staggered backwards and fell to the ground. She then shot out her Grapple Beam, a blue, flexible energy rope which wrapped around the man's legs. She swung him around, which resulted in the man crashing into trees. She continued to swing him into obstacles.

Batman had one chance. He grabbed the trunk of a nearby tree, and swung himself so that he carried the robot in the air. He swung his legs so that the energy rope let go of him, and sent the robot flying.

Samus hit the ground hard. She switched to her Ice Beam and fired. It hit the man's left leg. It froze him to a tree trunk. She fired again at the man's right leg. It froze to the tree trunk as well. She then proceeded to freeze both his arms as well. Finally, she fired a missile at the man, preparing to finish him off.

Batman had about a split second before the missile blew him to bits. In an amazing feat of strength, he broke free of the ice and ducked. The missile hit a few feet above his head. This caused the tree to fall. Batman rolled out of the way of the falling tree. _I have to end this now, _Batman thought. He jumped onto the robot and tackled it. "Let's see who you really are.", Batman said. He grabbed the helmet and with one quick move, he ripped the helmet off. He was shocked to reveal that it was a young adult woman. Batman had no time for this. He knocked her out with one karate chop to the neck. Batman carried her body to the Batmobile and put her in the passenger-side seat. He called Alfred on his communication system in the Batmobile. "Alfred.", Batman said. "Yes, sir?", Alfred said. "We're going to have a guest in the Batcave tonight."


End file.
